Current Members
Teachers *Mrs. Barr (Supreme Overlord) *Mrs. Kulik (Mrs. Kewlik) *Mr. Titus (7th Grade Algebra I, 8th grade Geometry, SS) *Mrs. Hollander (7th Grade Science, 8th Grade Physics, SS) Former Members *Ms. Barrett (Former Panthers Teacher, now teaches 6th grade PI+) *Ms. Nolan (Subsitute for Ms.Potilechio during her maternity leave) retired *Mr. Bey (The Beyinator, Charlie, Chuckles) resigned *Herbert the Pod Ghost *Ms. Holland (Substitute for Mr. Bey until end of schoolyear 2012-2013) *Mrs. Croco (Taught 8th grade Geometry and Physics until schoolyear 2013-2014) retired *Mrs. Potilechio (Taught 7th grade Algebra and Science until schoolyear 2013-2014) 2011-2012 *Jeremy Ahn *Sarah Andrews *Shruti Baxi *Stone Cai *Tiffany Chen *Connor Chong *Nick Connelly *Owen Daley *Matt Dyas *Danny Emge *Chris Fu *Belinda Han *Neal Hasan *Annie Hu *Kimberly Koh (Kim) *Aaron Kruk *Martin Li *Michael Lin *Maxwell Lowery *Nicole Marcus *Charmaine Ong (Char) *Matt Paras *Kasia Pryzbyl *Yi Qiao (Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) *Kristen Riedinger *Ellen Royal *Violet Shamo *Lydia Stone *Katherine Su *Kevin Sun (OP) *Ross Thompson *Kevin Trickey (Trickey Kevin) *EJ Vaughn *Michael Wang *Jason Wu *Tori Wu *Emily Xue *David Xu *Kristine Xu *Phillip Zhou *James Zhu *Lena Zhu 2012-2013 *Jamal Ahmed (Germal, lamaj) *Allison Bai (White, Dark Chocolate) *Aditya Bawankule (Patel) *Kelsey Belle (Killsey) *Jane Boettcher (Janie) *Jack Brandt (Churchill) *Christian Carrier (Kitchen Caviar) *Bailey Chen (Barley, Chen) *Emily Chuang (Emmy) *Jonathan Gao (Johnny, Philosopher of Ducks) *Artur Genser (Arturas Bulskis) *Wesley Gore (Byron, Wesles, Wez) *Michael Green (Guy in need of cool nickname, Stalin) *Dillon Hammond (Bobo, Hammond Cheese) *Michelle He (Marshall, Moosh, Meesh, Mimi) *Addison Herr (Addisonia, SubtractADaughter) *Gianni Hsieh (Nico, Nica, Narca, Narcoy, Norca, Nca, Flinca, Joanni, Gianna, Irnka, Inka, ProLighter) *Aditya Jha (AJ, Cow, Aditya Gupta) *Keshav Kapoor (Trotsky, Keesh) *Jake Keating (Kim Il Sung, Jizz Jake, Jiggly Jake, Idiot Boy, Dumb Kid) *Kelvin Li (Kilvin, Kelvina, Kilvina, Karvin) *Rick Li (Ricky Vicky) *Amy Liu (Lulu, Slave, Linda, Army) *Frances McCormick (Grace, Frances, Francesca, Dragonfruit) *Vladimir Montchik (Vlad, Vlodka, Vlard, Vlardica, Crazy Girl) *Jakob Myers (Roosevelt, Walking Encyclopedia) *Stacey Ni (The Voice of Reason, Murderous Cannibal) *Christopher Ng (Chris, Bibs, Big Lips, Lips, Tofu, Chrisptofuring) *Samuel Qunell (Sam) *Liam Roh (mAiLmAN) *Michael Rotter (Mike, Rotter, Mickel) *Sanya Rupani (Anus, Sanyay, Mango) *Bethany Simos (Birthany) *Nikhilesh Sivapatham (Nikhil, Chiang Kai-Shek, Nikill Sivupathum) *Amy Sun (Sunshine) *Michael Tuft (Tuft, Tufty) *Olivia Tsao (Olive, Oliviay) *Jesse Wang (Jessabell) *Emily Whirledge (Whirly) *Bernard Wong (Nardy, Nardypus, The Bard, Bernerd) *Adel Wu (Aydul, Adelius, Adelius Corpus, Fayul Adayul) *Lillian Yuan (Lillain, Orange) *Vivian Yuan (Vivain, Grape) *Vivian Zhang (Varvian) *Jiamin Zhu (Jimin, German, Jaman) Former Members: *Adam Brown (Adumb, Fatdumb, Retard, Archenemy of Stacey Ni) *Gavin Horan (Lardvin) 2013-2014 *Angie Chen (Fat-tah) *Claire Chiu (Clear) *Mira Coy *Howie Guo (Howie's it Guoing) *Phoebe Harmon (Phoby) *Emily Hou *Tiffany Hsu (tiffy, tofu) *Jason Hu (GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU) *Alex Hung (Hippo) *Kathryn Jin (Fat-tay) *Alex Killips (Gingy) *Matt Lawrence *John Lin *Albert Lu *Ron Marchionna *Mark McCabe *Eric McCarthy *Melissa Mu (Cow, coeffriction, coefrickfrack) *Hannah O'Connor (Hannibal) *Ryan Park *Sanjana Ramrajvel (Sanjy, sanj) *Devyesh Satpathy (Dev) *Steven Shi (Stevie, steve) *Lauren Sun (Sunny) *Nicholas Sun (Nicky, neefee, the red bird on Mr. Poe's computer) *Joshua Tak (Josh) *Emma Wagner (Swagner) *Shirley Wu (Surely, Shirwu) *Felix Zhang (Electrician) *Jamie Zhang (Gay kid, Violin Master) Former Members: *Madison Rosen *Meghana Vemulapalli *Nicholas Keating (Nick) *Emily Bergeron 2014-2015 *'Jack '''Boettcher (Jaques Boettcha, Jacko Potacko, Duck Pixie 312) *Allen Chen ('AC', Air Conditioner, '''Awen') *Daniel Clepper (Danny) *'Shriya '''Deshmukh *'Prateek''' Dullur (Bahteek) *'Karen '''Ge (Violininja, Karenge) *Ryan Guan (Cubix Rube, Iguana, Ryagua, Guan Direction, '''Guan, Guano ') *'Tanya '''Iyer (Tany, Tonya, '''tanyata katrishiana, toby,' pooh pooh, Tani-wani) *Luke Klein-Collins (KC, Klei-Klei Co-Co, Lukey, Mr. Klein-Collins) *Senthooran Kalidoss (Sen, acetone powered pyromaniac, Sennyboy, Senderella, Caught-snorin' and I'm-lost, Senthooran) *Benji Kan (Panda, Benjai, Benjiboy, Ballerina Benji) *'William '''Kelsey (Sir Walrus Cunningham of Buckinghamshire the Third, Will, '''Wiviam') *Patrick Koh (PK, Patricia, Flommy, Patpat, Pattyfatty, Pattycake) *Richard Li (Li) *'Grace '''Liu ('Gracie', Gracie-Wacie, '''Graky', Grass, 'Pick-up-the-pacey-gracey) *'Jason 'Liu *'Jessica Liu *Nicholas Liu (Nick, BGMST, Bagelman Stan, Nicky LiuLiu) *Saagar Moradia (Cigar, The Sometimes-Maybe-Sort-of MVP, Saagi, '''Soggy Napkin) *Luke Morton (Fluffy, Fluffy Spikes, Fluffy Lulu, '''Morton, Lulu Momo, Morty, '''Voldemorty) *Ganesan Narayanan (Special Ganesan, GainSand, '''Gani-Gani) *Nicholas Ong (Nick, Nickish, Pink Birdie in a Pink Tutu, Nong fruit, Fairy Princess Lala Penelope Bleibner) *'Naraen '''Palanikumar (CEO of KIWI, Nahryeen, NarNarDaNarwhal, Naraen da plap, Curryboy, EliteSnowLeopard, '''Naruto') *'Lily '''Pan *'Aditya Ramachandran *Alexander Ristich ('''Alex) *Ryan Robbins (Robbins, Teddy Bear, RR, 'little R, Tiger Pixie) *James Royal ('Jim, Saint Jim, O Masterful Jim, Hellojim, President Jim, Phrezzident Jim, Archetype) *Ammaar Saeed (Aamar 'ah-mer, A Mar, Ma Ma, llamar) *'Rachel 'Shen (Rachi, Reichii, Ruiqi) *'Isha 'Srinivasan (Disser of the Lukes, IshPish) *'Gavin 'Tang (GT, Gavina) *Alex '''Trickey '(Truckey, Trixie) *'Leanne '''Wang (Kamisama, Leannicorn) *'Cindy 'Xue (Cin-chan, Cindyrella, Cincin, Cinnamon) *Maxwell Zhang ('Max, Maxie Man, Maximillian Popandria, Maximo, Maxillosaurus, moxie girl, Naomi paulsens boyfriend) *'Richard '''Zhang (Ticonderoga in human form, Shinee Happy Person, '''Zhang)' Former Members: *Matthew Naughton (Matt, Matt-hew Mat-hue, Mattoo) *'''Adam '''Spitzner (Potato, Polish Bagel)